


Strangers Well Met

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986), Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Warlord and a survivor meet up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Well Met

"Your blades will melt if you slice into them, and their blood will eat your flesh," the strange woman panted, as she hid with the gray-eyed man. She wore clothing, and carried a strange, bulky rifle that spat fire instead of bullets, but the swordsman listened.

She was speaking English. A language he had not heard since he visited his nephew those many decades ago.

"Tell me how to save my city, to save my princess and my jeddak!"

"I'm not sure we can, but those explosive bullets of yours would be very handy right now." She held her hand out. "Ellen Ripley."

"John Carter." He shook, and then began planning.


End file.
